1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sealing member for relatively movable, e.g., rotating or reciprocating, members and more particularly to improved seal assemblies for use at high temperatures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Seal assemblies for use in applications involving a sliding, rotating or static journal member in a sleeve housing are in common use. As the seal assemblies often function in dynamic circumstances with differential pressure applied to the assemblies much effort has been directed to development and improvement of seal assemblies. The invention disclosed is applicable to a variety of industrial applications.